tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
Duncan *'Number': 6 *'Builder': Andrew Barclay and Co. Ltd. *'Designer': Andrew Barclay *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Built': 1928 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1958 Duncan is a narrow gauge tank engine who came to the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks. Bio in the Railway Series Duncan was built by Andrew Barclay at Kilmarnock, Scotland and worked in a factory in Scotland, which Peter Sam claims is the source of his strong language and volatile temper. In 1958, Duncan was bought secondhand to Sodor as a spare engine, as the workload was too much for Sir Handel and Peter Sam to manage unassisted. He came soon after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks and was re-gauged to 2ft 3in. Duncan was rude and arrogant at first. However, following derailments in the tunnel and on a stretch of track south of Cros-ny-Cuirn, he began to see sense and made up his feud with Rusty, whom he had detested for being a Diesel. He was still selfish and prone to temper tantrums and actually stalled on Rheneas Viaduct on the claims that he was overworked and not polished enough. Skarloey, fed up with his careless attitude, finally taught him sense with the story of Rheneas' single handed running of the railway and how passengers are far more important than a polish. Duncan has visited the Talyllyn Railway in Wales as a tourist attraction. The Talyllyn railway now has events called Duncan Day when the engines are dressed as their counterparts. Bio in the Television Series Duncan has also been very cocky, but this has often fired back at him. His driver and firemen spooked him one evening when fireflies formed the shape of an engine. This put Duncan in his place, thinking he had just seen a ghost. His ego once landed him in a swamp, after being careless working on the incline railway. Duncan is well known and often teased for his temper. He has met his match before, a passenger who grumbled more than him! Despite his rough exterior, he heroically helped Luke up a hill around Christmas time, showing his kinder side. He currently works on the Skarloey Railway, with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Luke. Persona Duncan is a Scottish narrow gauge engine. He initially arrived to the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Peter Sam had a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. He was prone to boisterous bouncing about, which became known as "rock 'n' roll", whenever the mood took him, which once led to derailing in the mouth of a tunnel (probably caused from keystones knocked down by his funnel) and later again on a stretch of line towards Cros-ny-Cuirn. He often grumbles and complains, usually about not being polished or being over-worked, and can be rude, rough, and bad tempered. He claims to be a plain-speaking engine who believes in plain speaking, an approach which can cause him to make callous or belligerent remarks. Duncan can be a competitive engine too, particularly with James. He can be careless and make rash decisions which usually leads to his own downfall, but is not always quick to apologise or realise the error of his ways. However, upon Skarloey recalling Rheneas' gallant act to get his passengers home, Duncan admitted he had the wrong attitude and tried hard to be a more useful, respectable engine in future. In spite of his ways, Duncan can be a little misunderstood as he is focused, confident, resourceful, and has a big heart. Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Douglas, an Andrew Barclay 0-4-0WT. This engine is currently selected to be dressed up as Duncan on special events associated with the "Thomas the Tank Engine" franchise. Livery In the Railway Series, Duncan is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series he is painted golden yellow with black lining and gold boiler bands. Appearances Voice Actors * Tom Stourton (UK/US; eighteenth season onwards) * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Chikara Osaka (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Krzysztof Szczerbiński (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Grzegorz Kwiecień (Poland; Emily Saves the World only) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Ricardo Mendoza (Mexico; eighteenth season onwards) Trivia * One of Duncan's models is currently on display in Japan. * One magazine image shows Duncan with a tender. * Duncan's latest wooden railway model has a lamp for a whistle. * Duncan has had several modifications over the series. These include: ** Season 5 (large scale model only): *** The wrinkles on his forehead disappeared. *** His eyes and nose became slightly larger. *** His eyebrows became slightly thicker. ** Season 6: *** His silver buffers became black. *** He gained a visible whistle. ** Season 9: *** Permanent tail lamp. ** Season 18: *** Red running board. *** Permanent lamp, lamp iron, and brakepipe. *** Slightly thinner funnel. *** Slightly smaller dome and windows. *** Smaller boiler and slightly larger cab. *** Brass nameplate. *** Shorter and wider sand dome. *** Sanding gear under the cab. *** Riveting under his coal bunker. *** Outdented and unpainted lining on his cab and bunker. *** Smaller in size than both his original model and his basis. *** His eyes, nose and eyebrows returned to how they were in the fourth season. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duncan is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. * Throughout the fourth and fifth seasons, Duncan's model lacked a whistle, yet he was still heard whistling on many occasions. This error was fixed in the sixth season when he gained a whistle. * Duncan is the only narrow gauge engine whose whistle sound has not changed since the fourth season. * Duncan is so far the only Skarloey Railway engine, in the CGI Series, to not be shown working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Quotes :"Who is Duncan?" :"He came as a spare engine after my accident." :"Is he useful?!" :"He'll pull anything, and I'm sure he means well, but he's bouncy and rude. He used to work in a factory, and his language is often...strong." :"I understand," said Skarloey gravely. - Skarloey and Peter Sam talking about Duncan, "Home at Last", "The Little Old Engine". Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal, Duncan Does it All, and The Runaway Elephant versions) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (with connected green narrow gauge coach; discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (normal and metallic) * Departing Now Gallery File:HomeatLastRS6.png|Duncan in the Railway Series File:PassengersandPolishRS5.png File:PopSpecialRS7.png|Duncan as illustrated by Clive Spong File:GallantOldEngine2.png|Duncan in the fourth season File:GallantOldEngine49.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked47.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked25.png File:DunkinDuncan36.png|Duncan in the sixth season File:DunkinDuncan10.png File:FaultyWhistles23.JPG|Duncan's whistle File:TheRunawayElephant12.png File:TheRunawayElephant39.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine26.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine39.png|Duncan in the mine File:DuncanDropsaClanger36.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger28.png|Duncan's wheels File:Thomas'TrickyTree56.png File:DuncanDoesItAll19.png File:CoolTruckings60.png|Madge and Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery32.png File:TheGreatDiscovery36.png File:PushMe,PullYou20.png|Duncan with a CGI face File:MountainMarvel60.png File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger65.png|Duncan in full CGI File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger36.png|Duncan's wheels in CGI File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger45.png|Duncan's whistle in CGI File:DuncanTheHumbug32.png|Duncan with Skarloey File:DuncanAtBlueMountainQuarryPromo.jpg|Duncan at the Blue Mountain Quarry promo File:CGIHead-onDuncanPromo.png|Head-on promo File:CGIDuncanPromo.png File:Duncan'snameplate.png|Duncan with nameplate File:Duncanandthelorries.jpg|Duncan with a tender File:RomanianmagazineDuncan.jpg File:MountainRescue1.jpg|Duncan rock 'n' rolling on a Mountain Line File:DuncanEdgarHodges.jpg|Duncan as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:DuncanandSkarloeywintermagazineillustration.png|Duncan and Skarloey in a Winter magazine illustration File:TheGoodOldDays5.png|Duncan in an annual story File:PipeDreams3.png|Duncan with Donald and Douglas File:ERTLDuncanPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:DuncanPromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:Douglas(Talyllyn)2.jpg|Duncan's basis, Douglas (naDouglas File:TalyllynDuncan.JPG|Douglas dressed as Duncan on the Talylln Railway File:AwdryDuncanModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Duncan Model at Tywyn Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDuncan.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLMetallicDuncan.gif|ERTL metallic File:WoodenRailwayDuncan.jpg|1998 Wooden Railway File:Duncanwooden.jpg|2006 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDuncan.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongDuncanPrototype.jpg|Take-Along Prototype File:Take-AlongDuncan2003.png|Take-Along File:Take-N-PlayDuncanPrototype.jpg|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-N-PlayDuncan.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterDuncan.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDuncanDoesItAll.jpg|TrackMaster Duncan Does It All File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|Trackmaster Runaway Elephant File:TOMYDuncanJapanese.jpg|TOMY (Japanese) File:DiAgostiniDuncan.PNG|De Agostini File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Wind-up File:BandaiTECDuncan.png|Bandai TEC File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuncan.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Duncan2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:DuncanTradingCard.png|Trading Card See also * Category:Images of Duncan Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines